The Fat Boy
by billa neko
Summary: Aku memang anak yang aneh dan tidak mempunyai teman, sejak bertemu dengannya… Semuanya berubah, dan dialah orang yang kusukai, menyukaiku apa adanya. Bila aku pergi dan kembali lagi, apakah dia masih mengingatku? OS kedua! Mind to Review and visit? :1


The Fat Boy

Billa : Yo~ Yo~ Yo~! Billa balik lagi bawa cerita gaje! *plak!* #ditimpuk Yake#  
Ehm, disini Billa bawa cerita OS lagi! Dan pairnya ga jauh-jauh dari RinLen! ^^  
Ok! Dari pada Lama Billa bakalan baca disclaimernya dulu~ ehem…

Disclaimer : The Vocaloid Is not main! But Yamaha Corporation!

Summary : Aku memang anak yang aneh dan tidak mempunyai teman, sejak bertemu dengannya… Semuanya berubah, dan dialah orang yang kusukai, menyukaiku apa adanya. Bila aku pergi dan kembali lagi, apakah dia masih mengingatku?

Billa : Wah! Billa buruk banget nih disummary… tapi ga pa pa! asal cerita jalan terus tanpa hambatan! Ok! Enjoy reading minna!~

* * *

"Gendut~ Gendut~ Gendut~" teriak anak-anak dari sebuah TK meneriaki temannya yang sengaja dipojokan,

"Aku ga gendut! Aku Cuma gemuk!" balas anak itu tak mau kalah dari yang lainnya,

"Alah, mau gendut, mau gemuk. Sama saja gembrot! Ahahahahahaha!" teriak teman-temannya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak salah satu gadis disitu, lalu menghampiri temannya yang sedang dipojokan oleh yang lain, "Kalian itu JAHAT!? Kalian ga punya perasaan apa!? Gimana kalau kalian jadi dia? Kalian mau!?" teriak gadis kecil itu, yang lain hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Sudah! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu dia lagi!" ucap anak itu, sekumpulan anak-anak yang meneriaki anak gemuk itu langsung bubar ketakutan.

"Ma-makasih ya Rin… Aku ga tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau ga ada kamu…" ucap anak gemuk itu pelan.

"Tak apa Len, kita kan teman! Teman harus saling membantu!" ucap Rin tersenyum membuat wajah Len merona ditambah senyuman juga.

"Ung!"

* * *

"Ayo Len! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Rin dari kejauhan menyemangati Len yang sedang berlari dilapangan. Len berusaha mengejar 2 orang yang ada didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga, sayangnya dia tidak bisa menggapai kedua orang itu dan berakhir diposisi ketiga.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Len terengah-engah karena larinya,

"Nih… ambilah" ucap Rin memberikan sebotol air kepada Len. Len menerimanya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat, "Kamu disana hebat loh…" ucap Rin lagi,

"Maaf… aku Cuma bisa jadi juara ketiga…" ucap Len menunduk sedih,

"Eng… tak apa. Kau tahu? Jarang loh ada orang gemuk sepertimu bisa menjuarai lomba lari seperti itu. Kau itu… spesial" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum dan membuat wajah Len merona parah.

* * *

"Len akan pergi? Pergi kemana?" ucap Rin dengan nada sedih. Len juga hanya menundukan wajahnya, bingung mau bilang apa. "Len akan pergi lama ya?" ucap Rin lagi, "Siapa yang akan jadi teman baikku kalau Len pergi?" ucap Rin sambil menangis.

"Huaaa!? Jangan menangis!" ucap Len berusaha menenangkan Rin, ia merogoh-rogoh semua kantong yang ada dibaju dan celananya dan menemukan sesuatu, "Ini" ucap Len.

"Huh?" seketika Rin berhenti menangis, meskipun masih sedikit terisak, "Ini apa?" tanyanya,

"Huft… ini boneka keberuntunganku! Kemana-mana aku selalu membawa boneka ini" ucap Len menaruh boneka itu diatas tangan Rin, "Sekarang ini jadi milik Rin…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"HUAAAAAA!?" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len,

"Eee? Rin kenapa lagi?" ucap Len khawatir,

"Len… ayo kita buat janji!" ucap Rin sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya,

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janji bahwa kau akan kembali lagi kesini dan mengambil boneka ini lagi!" ucap Rin, Len tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Yap! Aku janji, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil boneka itu lagi! Dan…" ucap Len menggantung, "Aku juga ingin berjanji lagi pada Rin bahwa…"

"Aku pasti bisa kurus!"

* * *

**13 Tahun kemudian…**

* * *

"Rin, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah belum?" Tanya seorang gadis bertwintail tosca pada teman sebelahnya.

"Sudah" ucap teman gadis itu, "Kenapa?" tanyanya,

"Ah! Aku lihat tugasmu ya! Semalam aku mengerjakan… Cuma aku tak tahu mengerjakan sampai halaman berapa… karena aku malas melihat buku paket sejarah yang tebalnya minta ampun, udah gitu bla bla bla bla bla…" ucap si gadis bertwintail itu panjang lebar tiada henti.

"Intinya kau mau pinjamkan? Nih ambil dan cepat kerjakan" ucap Rin memberikan buku sejarahnya pada temannya itu.

"Oce Boss!" teriak si gadis bertwintail itu langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hah…" hela sang gadis, Rin. Dia juga kembali duduk ditempat duduknya dan melihat langit berwarna keabu-abuan yang menurunkan butiran-butiran putih kecil, salju. Gadis itu merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil benda kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kau selalu membawa boneka kecil itu ya Rin?" Tanya temannya yang berambut tosca tadi, "Apakah itu benda yang sangat berharga untukmu?" Tanya gadis tosca itu lagi.

"… Ya, benda ini memang benda yang sangat berharga untukku… dan aku juga hanya dititipkan… boneka ini… bukan punyaku…" ucap Rin lalu mendekap boneka itu erat-erat.

"Lah? Lalu itu boneka milik siapa?" Tanya gadis tosca itu lagi,

"… Ini… milik 'dia'…" ucap Rin,

"…? 'dia'? Dia siapa? Jangan-jangan…" ucap gadis tosca itu menggantung, "Cinta pertamamu ya…" godanya, Rin langsung menengok seketika dengan wajah memerah.

"Mi-Miku!? Apa-apaan sih!? Ci-cinta pertama?" ucap Rin panik,

"Iyap! Cinta pertama! Ah~ ternyata temanku Rin sudah besar~ Ya ampun! Aku tak menyangka!" ucap si gadis tosca itu, Miku, sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

"Ish! Apaan sih! Sakit tahu!" ucap Rin sambil memegang pipinya,

"Ayo! Ayo! Ceritakan! Ceritakan ceritamu dengan 'dia'! Aku penasaran!" ucap Miku sambil duduk manis didepan Rin. Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi dan berkata,

"Aku akan ceritakan saat istirahat nanti"

* * *

"Oh… jadi ceritanya begitu…"ucap Miku sambil berjalan disamping Rin, sekarang mereka sedang jalan pulang kerumah. "So sweet banget cih…" kata Miku dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan,

"Tapi aku tak tahu… dia masih mengingatku atau tidak… dan aku juga tidak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana dan bagaimana…" ucap Rin dengan nada sedih,

"Jangan begitu dong! Semangat! Jodoh ga bakal kemana kok! Aku bakal do'ain kamu biar pangeranmu itu cepat datang!~" ucap Miku sambil berlari kecil, "Yah… kurasa kita harus pisah disini. Ja nee, mata ashita!" ucap Miku lalu berlari.

"Mata ashita!" ucap Rin, Miku berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Rin lalu berlari lagi. Jalan menuju rumah Rin dan Miku memang dipisah oleh perempatan jalan, Miku berbelok kekiri dan Rin lurus.

Saat hampir sampai dirumah, Rin melihat ibunya sedang melambaikan tangan dengan seorang lelaki yang jalannya sudah lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. "Okaasan, siapa itu?" tanyanya,

Sang ibu pun menoleh dan berkata, "Ah! Rin kau sudah pulang! Sayang sekali dia sudah pergi, padahal orang tadi ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap sang ibu dengan gaya maso(?)

"Berhentilah berkata dengan gaya seperti itu! Lagian… itu siapa? Memang aku kenal?" Tanya Rin lagi,

"Um… kenal kok! Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Makan malammu sudah siap!" ucap sang ibu gembira lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Rin masih berada didepan rumahnya dan masih bertanya-tanya,

"Siapa ya?"

* * *

"Pria misterius?" ucap Miku sambil melepas earphonenya,

"Iya! Kemarin dia datang kerumahku. Saat aku berpisah denganmu, ibuku sudah ada didepan rumah melambaikan tangannya pada pria misterius itu!" ucap Rin, "Kata Okaasan sih… aku kenal. Tapi aku tak merasa kenal dengan pria itu…" ucap Rin dengan bingung.

"Um… sayangnya aku bukan peramal atau apapun… jadi ya… aku tak tahu" ucap Miku sambil memasukan earphonenya kedalam tas.

"Hei! Hatsune-san! Sudah tahu belum?" tanya seorang gadis, yang diyakini teman sekelas Miku.

"Tahu apa?"

"Katanya, kelas kita bakal kedatangan murid baru loh!" ucapnya dengan semangat, "Dan… murid baru itu cowok! Kyaa! Pasti ganteng!" ucap gadis itu lagi,

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah seru dong" ucap Miku berusaha sok asik. Sebenarnya, Miku tidak terlalu suka tentang berita begini dan begitu dikelasnya. Takut dianggap tak peduli, akhirnya dia hanya menurut saja. A.k.a biar temen sekelasnya seneng.

"Tadi katanya apa? Murid baru?" tanya Rin, Miku menengok dan langsung mengangguk. Setelah sekian menit, bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan pertanda pelajaran hari ini akan dimulai.

Semua murid masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing termasuk kelas Rin yang sudah didatangi oleh seorang guru, "Ohayou minna" ucap guru itu sambil berjalan kemejanya.

"Ohayou sensei" ucap semua murid berdiri lalu duduk kembali. "Em… sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa hari ini ada murid baru, iya kan?" tanya guru pelajaran seni itu, Luka-sensei.

"Ok, dari pada lama, kita langsung saja ya. Kagamine-san, masuk" ucap Luka-sensei menyuruh seseorang yang ada didepan pintu kelas untuk masuk. Yang dilihat oleh orang-orang dikelas adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan kunciran setengah dan poni yang acak-acakan, mata berwarna biru, dan satu lagi yang pasti diingat oleh kaum wanita,

Dia tampan.

"Ah… Kagamine-san perkenalkan dirimu dulu" ucap Luka-sensei, si pria bermarga Kagamine itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kagamine Len desu. Dozo yoroshiku" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"KYAAAAAA!~~" teriak semua perempuan dikelas Rin, ya… kecuali Rin dan Miku pastinya. Semua anak perempuan menghujamkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tak jelas, seperti nomor telpon, email, tinggal dimana, sudah punya pacar atau belum dan sebagainya.

Luka-sensei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berdehem, "Ehem, untuk kursi… Kagamine-san. Kau duduk dibelakang Hatsune-san disamping Kamihe-san. Hatsune-san, Kamihe-san angkat tangan kalian" ucap Luka-sensei agar memudahkan Len mencari tempat duduknya.

Rin dan Miku pun angkat tangan, dan Kagamine Len pun mulai duduk dikursi tersebut. "Ah! Ya! 1 lagi, Kamihe-san, tolong ajak Kagamine-san berkeliling sekolah ya, dan… pastikan pinjamkan dia buku untuk pelajaran hari ini" ucap Luka-sensei lagi,

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik saya dan Kagamine-san langsung pergi untuk berkeliling saja sekarang." ucap Rin mengusulkan dan Luka-sensei pun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan 2 insan itu pergi.

"Ok, kembali lagi. Buka halaman…

* * *

"Ouh! Ya!" ucap Rin lalu berbalik menghadap Len yang ada dibelakangnya, "Aku Rin Kamihe (note : baca Kamie) yoroshiku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Len. Kagamine Len. Yoroshiku" balas Len juga sambil tersenyum kecil. Rin agak terkejut mendengar nama itu, tapi tak dihiraukannya. Meskipun Len sudah memperkenalkan diri dikelas, Rin dan Miku tak memperhatikan sama sekali. Jadi mereka tak tahu.

"Ok! Selamat datang didalam Rin Kamihe tour!" ucap Rin sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya selebar-lebarnya, "Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya apapun! Karena bila tidak bertanya pasti akan sesat dijalan! Seperti kata pepatah!" ucap Rin, dan Len hanya cengo sambil tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ok! Kita mulai tournya ya! Ruangan ini!" ucap Rin "Ini ruang guru" ucapnya, dan Len hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Dan ini! Yang ini, ini ruang staf ta-"

KRIUK KRIUK

"Hah?" ucap Rin, lalu menengok kebelakang dan melihat Len sedang memakan sebungkus kripik besar. Rin langsung mengambil (merebut) bungkus kripik besar itu dari Len.

"Hei! Itu kan kripikku!" ucap Len,

"Didalam tourku tak boleh makan. Apalagi sambil berjalan dikoridor" ucap Rin menegaskan Len,

"Tapi aku lapar! Masa sih seorang tour guide membiarkan si pendatang mati kelaparan!" ucap Len tak mau kalah,

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh, kau—" ucap Rin terpotong saat Len melihatnya dengan pandangan puppy eyes, 'Ih! Lucu banget!' ucap Rin dalam hati, akhirnya…

"Huh, kau boleh makan ini nanti. Saat kita ada diluar" ucap Rin lalu jalan duluan.

BUKK!

"Arigatou! Rin!" ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang,

"U-uwa! A-apa maksudmu!?" ucap Rin dengan wajah merah, "L-lepas—"

"Ih, badan Rin hangat…"

BETS!

'Ih, badan Rin hangat…'

'Badan Len juga hangat kok!'

"A-a…"

"Ah! Maaf, kau jadi tak bisa bernafas ya, maaf ya!" ucap Len dengan membungkuk berkali-kali, "Um.. Rin?" ucap Len karena Rin tidak merespon apa yang dia perbuat.

"Rin kau—" sebelum Len menyelesaikan ucapannya dia tersentak karena melihat Rin menangis, "Ri-Rin… kau kenapa? Apa karena pelukanku? Aku minta ma—"

"Ung… bukan itu… kau… mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ucap Rin sambil menyeka kedua matanya, Len hanya menatap bingung lalu tatapannya berubah kaget, "Ah! Maaf ya… aku malah jadi nangis begini" ucap Rin.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan tournya…"

* * *

"Dan ini adalah tempat favoritku!" ucap Rin saat mereka sudah sampai atap sekolah, "Aku selalu datang kesini untuk menghabiskan bentoku bersama Miku!" ucapnya, "Kalau aku ingin membolos juga kesini" ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Len hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan pelan menuju pagar atap sekolah dilihatnya bangunan-bangunan kecil dan jalan raya yang dilalui oleh mobil yang berlalu lalang,

"Indah"

"Um? Pemandangan dari sini memang indah… makanya aku senang tempat ini…" ucap Rin sambil melihat pemandangan yang sama, "Kalau Len bawa bento, Len bisa ikut bersamaku dan Miku untuk memakannya disini" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, "Pasti menyenangkan!" ucap Rin lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Len memanas seketika, melihat itu Rin langsung mendekati Len dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Len, "Um.. ga panas… kok wajahmu merah ya… ah!" ucap Rin saat melihat Len,

"La-lah… Rin, kok nangis lagi…" ucap Len melihat Rin tiba-tiba menangis tersendu-sendu. Karena tak tahu mau berbuat apalagi Len hanya bisa memeluk Rin. Dia ingat, dulu juga dia pernah berbuat begitu pada seseorang…

* * *

"L-Len… aku takut…" ucap Rin sambil memegang baju Len,

"U-udah ga pa pa kok! Petirnya udah—"

DUAR!

"AH! HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin sambil menangis, lalu memegang baju Len dengan erat,

"Rin ga usah nangis lagi" ucap Len sambil memeluk Len, kan disini ada Len… Len pasti melindungi Rin kok!" ucap Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Rin merasa pipinya disentuh dan melihat bahwa Len lah yang menghapus air matanya, "Kau… tak usah menangis lagi…" ucap Len, bukannya mereda Rin malah menangis lebih kencang sampai-sampai membuat seseuatu yang ada didalam kantong jas seragamnya keluar.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

"Ri-Rin.." ucap Len berusaha menenangkan Rin, dia melihat sebuah benda didekat matanya membulat sempurna dia langsung mengambil benda itu cepat. "Bila kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku…" ucap Len.

"Ma-maaf Len… aku malah jadi begini didepanmu… aku bukan tour guide yang baik…" ucap Rin masih tersendu-sendu,

"Tak apa. Em… mungkin kau bisa cerita padaku saat pulang sekolah nanti.." ucap Len, "Mau?" ucap Len lagi, Rin hanya mangangguk,

"Ditaman sekolah saja ya?" ucap Rin lalu berdiri.

"Terserah padamu" ucap Len,

"Kayaknya kita harus balik deh kekelas" ucap Rin, lalu diikuti anggukan Len. Mereka berdua pun pergi kekelas meninggalkan atap.

* * *

"Maaf ya Miku, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu aku—" ucap Rin terpotong saat dia merogoh kantongnya.

"Rin? Ada masalah?" ucap Miku,

"Mi-Miku… ka-kau tahu kan bo-boneka kecil yang ku-kupegang ta-tadi pagi-i?" ucap Rin dengan terbata,

"Em.. tahu… lalu? Ah!? Jangan bilang… kau menghilangkannya?" ucap Miku, Rin hanya diam ditempat seperti orang bisu selama beberapa menit,

"Aku… menghilangkannya"

* * *

"Hah… Rin ga tahu apa? Disini kan dingin… udah nunggu setengah jam nih! Tuh orang ga muncul-muncul" ucap Len sambil menaikan syalnya.

SREK! SREK!

Len langsung menengok kebelakang dan wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Dengan… wajah lesu?

"Rin… kau kenapa lagi? Perasaan tadi udah seneng-seneng, kok jadi cemberut lagi?" tanya Len,

Rin hanya diam, hembusan nafasnya saja yang terlihat oleh Len. Len setia menunggu beberapa menit sampai RIn berbicara, dan akhirnya,

"Aku… menghilangkannya"

"Hah?"

"Aku menghilangkannya…"

"Menghilangkan? Menghilangkan apa?" tanya Len diangkat wajah Rin ternyata dia menangis lagi seperti tadi, "Rin…"

"Aku… aku menghilangkannya… menghilangkan boneka keberuntungannya… aku… aku…" ucap Rin tersendat-sendat,

"Maksudmu ini? Atau yang ini?" ucap Len sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan dapat dilihat oleh Rin kedua boneka yang dipegang oleh Len adalah…

"Bo-bonekaku…?" ucap Rin sambil mengerakan tangannya memegang bonekanya, dia ingat… sebelum Len pergi…

* * *

"Kalau gitu, Len juga aku beri ini!" ucap Rin memberikan boneka kecil juga. "Jadi bukan Cuma Len doang yang kasih kenang-kenangan, aku juga bisa!" ucap Rin senang.

"Jaga bonekanya baik-baik ya!"

* * *

SET!

Dalam gerakan cepat Len langsung memeluk Rin dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Rin dan keluarlah kalimat yang tidak terduga oleh Rin,

"Tadaima, Rin"

Air mata sudah tak bisa dibendung oleh Rin lagi dia menangis tersendu-sendu didalam pelukan Len. Len hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan kepalanya pelan sambil mencium dahi Rin.

"Baka Len! Baka Len!" ucap Rin masih menangis, "Kau tak tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu…" ucap Rin, Len hanya mengelus kepala Rin pelan,

"Memangnya aku tidak rindu padamu? Aku juga rindu tahu…" ucap Len sambil memegang kedua pundak Rin, "Sebenarnya… aku sudah tahu sejak aku masuk kelas, bahwa kau memang Rin yang kukenal… Cuma… aku butuh keyakinan saja jadi ya… gitu" ucap Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau itu adalah aku?" ucap Rin sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan 'ngambeknya'. "Dan… apakah kau orang yang waktu itu kerumahku? Dan mencariku?"

"Mudah saja" ucap Len sambil menarik pita putih yang ada dikepala Rin, dan menyentuh jepitan yang ada diponi Rin, "Dari dulu aksesoris ini selalu pada tempatnya.." ucap Len, "Dan ini juga…" ucap Len sambil memegang boneka kecil yang menjadi boneka keberuntunganya dulu.

"Em.. tadinya aku mau memberikan kejutan. Kaunya tidak ada ya… aku ubah rencananya untuk menemuimu disekolah saja. Ujung-ujungnya juga memberikanmu kejutan kan?"

Rin hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatap Len, "Kau tahu Len, kau banyak berubah…" ucap Rin, Len hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Rin, "Aku hampir tak mengenalimu…" ucap Rin lagi,

"Aku berubah untukmu Rin…" ucap Len menatap Rin lekat-lekat. Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mempertemukan diri dengan salam yang hangat dan tak terduga. Dinginnya salju tak membuat mereka berhenti untuk menghentikan salam itu.

Setelah sekian detik mereka berciuman keduanya saling melepas diri dan menghirup banyak oksigen yang tadi tak sempat mereka hirup. Len menatap Rin serius dan mengatakan kata yang ingin Rin dengar dari dulu,

"Rin… Suki da yo" ucap Len, sebelum menjawab Rin langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Len dan menciumnya lalu berkata,

"Atashi mo… Suki da yo"

* * *

"Rin! Aku—" ucap Miku terpotong saat dia memasuki kelas. Apa yang dia lihat? Dia melihat sepasang manusia yang berbeda kelamin sedang berciuman satu sama lain dengan intensnya.

"Ah, ohayou Miku~" ucap Rin dengan nada riang,

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a—"

"Stop!" ucap Rin, "Kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'a' dalam kalimatmu, itu tidak baik!" ucap Rin, ingat? Miku masih cengo ditempat.

"Jangan cengo begitu. Ga baik" ucap Len yang mulai ikut-ikutan nasihatin Miku,

"Ri-Rin..? Ah! Uhm! Huft…" ucap Miku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Dia melakukan hal itu sebanyak 5 kali.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau sudah melupakan pangeran yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku dijalan pulang kita…" ucap Miku sambil berkacak pinggang,

"Tidak, aku tidak melupakannya, dia sudah ada disini. Disampingku!" ucap Rin lalu memeluk Len tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Bukannya didalam ceritamu pangeranmu itu gemuk ya?" ucap Miku lagi,

"Itu dulu… sekarang? Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda Hatsune-san" ucap Len lagi menambahkan, Miku terkejut dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu menutupnya dan diganti dengan senyum khasnya,

"Ok! Kalau gitu aku minta PJ dong!" ucap Miku bahagia. Nanti pasti dia bisa makan banyak dan gratis pula.

"Oh ya… Em.. Akita Neru sekolah disini juga tidak?" tanya Len,

"Um kalau ga salah sih iya… Ada apa?" ucap Miku menatap Len bingung,

"Hm… dia pasti kaget.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah...**

* * *

"A-a-a… Kagamine-san" ucap seorang gadis memanggil seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya,

"Ya?" Jawab si lelaki itu,

"A-aku suka padamu!" ucap si gadis itu, Neru. Dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Hm? Suka? Bukannya dulu kau membenciku?" ucap si pria, Len.

"Membencimu? Memang kita pernah bertemu?" ucap Neru lagi,

"Kau satu TK dengan Kamihe-san kan? Berarti kau satu TK juga denganku…" ucap Len yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Be-benarkah? Yang mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu… seingatku… di TK ku dulu, yang berambut blonde seperti ini Cuma aku, Kamihe-san, dan…" ucap Neru menggantung,

"Dan..?" ucap Len,

"Yang satu lagi… anak itu gendut, aneh, dan—"

"Cukup, aku tak mau mendengarkan orang yang suka merendahkan orang lain" ucap Len, tak menatap Neru.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" ucap Neru tak mengerti, "AH! Jangan-jangan… kau…" ucap Neru menggantung *lagi*,

"Yap, aku adalah orang terakhir itu. Pernyataan cintamu kutolak. Lagipula aku sudah milik orang lain" ucap Len,

"Len, kok lama! Ayo!~" ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba datang, dan melihat Neru ada disana, "Neru?", Neru langsung berlari tak jelas kemana arahnya.

* * *

"Tadi Neru abis ngapain?" tanya Rin, Len hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Kau tahulah…" ucapnya, "Ayo, kalau kita tak cepat-cepat nanti kemalaman" ucap Len lalu menarik tangan Rin.

* * *

"Wah… indah banget!" ucap Rin saat melihat bulir-bulir salju dari dalam bianglala,

"Keliatannya kamu seneng banget" ucap Len yang mampu membuat pipi Rin membulat,

"Biarin aja! Emang ga boleh?" ucap Rin, Len perpindah tempat ketempat Rin lalu merangkul Rin, "Boleh, siapa yang bilang ga boleh?" ucap Len sambil mencium pipi kanan Rin.

"Rin… kamu lebih suka aku yang dulu atau yang sekarang?" tanya Len, Rin menengok lalu tersenyum,

"Suka dua-duanya!"

"Loh? Kenapa bisa dua-duanya?" tanya Len bingung,

"Karena dua-duanya adalah Len yang sama, sama-sama perhatian, baik, ya… pokoknya Len yang baru itu tetap Len yang lama… Cuma beda fisik aja. Aku suka Len yang dulu, tapi aku lebih suka Len yang sekarang…" ucap Rin tersenyum.

Dan, ya… akhirnya Len dan Rin berciuman lagi didalam bianglala.

* * *

**OWARI**

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf ya kalau aneh readers semua…  
Jangan lupa review!~


End file.
